Alpha Trion
ALPHA TRION is the wisdom of Cybertron made flesh. He is the possessor of ancient knowledge and near limitless compassion. His data storage capacity is gargantuan, and he is extraordinarily gifted. His intelligence and engineering skills are without equal. Alpha Trion possesses information and insight expected from a being of his age and experience. Alpha Trion is at heart a very pragmatic and duty-bound individual. His computational matrix is that of a first-generation Cybertronian; his thought processes are more intricate than most Autobots that are currently active. His time merged with Vector Sigma greatly increased his understanding of Cybertronian history; however, since his separation from that supercomputer, he has been more aloof and cold than he was known previously. This, combined with his slightly know-it-all attitude, occasionally hurts his credibility. His altmode is unknown to anyone besides his protege Dust Devil; it's been so long since anyone has seen him transform that some wonder if he is still even capable. He tends to offer his advice and guidance whether or not it is wanted or appreciated. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Alpha Trion, as young freedom fighter A3, helped lead the fight that freed the Autobots from enslavement at the hands of the Quintessons. Later, he rebuilt the damaged Orion Pax into the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. Later still, the Decepticons attacked Alpha Trion's workshop in search of the Key to Vector Sigma. Successfully obtaining it, Megatron used Vector Sigma to give life to his Stunticons as Trion led the Autobots into the depths of Cybertron. At Prime's suggestion, several Cybertronian shuttle craft were rebuilt to resemble Earth jets, to be used as a new team combat the Stunticons. But without the key, Vector Sigma could not be activated, and so Alpha Trion, as the only being possessing the same computation Matrix as Vector Sigma, sacrificed himself to merged with Vector Sigma and give life to these jets - the Aerialbots. 'MUX History:' Sometime in an alternate future, a group of Autobots built a new body for Alpha Trion, and convinced Vector Sigma to seperate out Alpha Trion's consciousness once more and place it in the new body, originally called Vector Trion. These Autobots had hoped Vector Trion could help them save Cybertron from an awful fate, but even Vector Trion's fabled wisdom wasn't up to the task. Unable to avert the disaster, Vector Trion travelled back in time to the current time of the MUX, retaking the name Alpha Trion, in an attempt to avert the disaster. However, the time-travel negatively affected his databanks, giving him only vague knowledge of what the coming disaster is... In 2011, Alpha Trion was attacked in Autobot City by a double of him, ultimately determined to be his counterpart from the Shattered Glass universe. Trion began studying the rifts to that universe, anxious to find a way to close them before permanent damage is done to the spacetime surrounding Earth. Traveling to the Temple of Knowledge on Cybertron, he found it ransacked, and the Underbase plundered and stolen. Fearing his nemesis was behind the act, Trion made contact with the Cyclonus from the other side of the rift, hoping the good Decepticons there would help him stop the Old One's destruction. However, he soon realized Cyclonus himself was compromised by the Old One. Trion turned to Professor Razorclaw and Lt. Commander Starscream for help, only to see Starscream arrested for treason. Taking the matter into his own hands, Trion prepared to seek out the Old One himself. When Mal used the V'Ger's space-folding drive to teleport past the Plait Expanse into orbit around Cybertron and attack the Weatherbots outside the Temple of Knowledge, Alpha Trion joined Dust Devil, Professor Razorclaw, and the Weatherbots in fighting them off. With Mal's crew defeated, Mal was forced to retreat into the mountains, leaving his ship in the hands of the Autobots. Months later Alpha Trion, with the assistance of Dust Devil, infiltrated Skymount to rescue the rebel Starscream from Cyclonus's clutches. On the way there Alpha Trion transformed for the first time in recorded memory, shocking Dust Devil quite a bit. After rescuing Starscream, Trion and Dust Devil brought Starscream and the incidentally-captured Bug Bite back to the Temple of Knowledge, from where Trion planned his final assault against the Old One. Using information from Doctor Razorclaw, Trion directed the V'ger towards the Old One's last known whereabouts. However, the semi-sentient V'ger fought the Autobots' controls and crashed in Kaon. Undaunted, Alpha Trion and Dust Devil left the ship, setting off after the Old One on foot. Tracking his path, they found the Old One at last, who claimed to be waiting for them. After the Old One critically injured Dust Devil and escaped, Krunix interrogated Dust Devil while Alpha Trion went for help. Returning with Typhoon, Alpha Trion got Dust Devil back to the V'ger and saved his life, repairing him with what parts Blizzard could fashion aboard the Junkion ship. Trion ordered Dust Devil to remain in sickbay until he was fully recovered, which meant of course Dust Devil tried to escape as soon as possible. Longsight, who was in the V'ger's brig when it crashed in Kaon, had escaped into the walls of the ship. Longsight lay low until Dust Devil also tried to escape into the ship's infrastructure, at which time Longsight pounced, attempting to capture and eat Dust Devil. It took the combined efforts of Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, and Typhoon to drive Longsight from the ship; Longsight and Typhoon both had half their faces melted off in the process. Alpha Trion repaired Dust Devil AGAIN and resumed plans to capture the Old One. In March of 2012, Alpha Trion successfully tracked the Old One to his base, where the evil sage was waiting. Backed up by his henchman Blitzkrieg, the Old One attacked Alpha Trion with his Terminus Blade, critically injuring him before being driven back by Dust Devil and Firestar. Face shattered by Dust Devil's Ebon Blade, the Old One retreated with Blitzkrieg's aid, leaving the Terminus Blade behind. At first, Alpha Trion himself weilded the Terminus Blade, but quickly fell to its evil sway. Dust Devil fought Trion and won, taking the sword away from him. In return Trion built a special scabbard for the sword, entrusting it in Dust Devil's care for the time being. Together Alpha Trion and Dust Devil ventured to the Chamber of Omega Terminus to seek aid against the Old One. They were attacked by the re-animated corpses of Cliffjumper, Drench, and Hyperdrive, and were almost overwhelmed before Dust Devil drew the Terminus Blade, at which Omega Terminus called off his minions. Terminus told Trion what he needed to do to repair the rifts, and then sent the two Autobots back, erasing their memories of where they'd been or where they'd learned their critical information. Needing a scan of the Old One's Stellar Spanner in order to build a machine to close the rifts between the Shattered Glass universe and his own, Alpha Trion conceived a plan to lure the Old One out of Iacon so he could send in Chromia and Firestar to infiltrate the Autobot base. Alpha Trion and Dust Devil successfully lured the Old One away from Iacon, and using fake IDs programmed by Alpha Trion, the femmes were able to slip easily past Autobot guards Flattop and Subsea and venture into the city. When Chromia and Firestar returned with the scans, they brought a mortally injured Frenzy (SG) with them. Though Alpha Trion wasn't able to heal Frenzy's injuries, he was able to alleviate the pain he suffered from his injuries, and as a result, Frenzy died a peaceful death, surrounded by a new group of Autobot friends. Frenzy's last request that his remains to be taken back to Alpha Trion's world, but although he passed along Frenzy's wishes, he handed over Frenzy's body to Starscream and Windshear to make the final decision. Now in position of the information he needs to close the rifts, Trion beamed the data to Earth and began working on a device to seal the rends in spacetime, all the while planning ways to finish his last order of business on Shattered Glass Cybertron before he departs. However, before Trion could complete his device, the Temple of Knowledge was attacked by Ultra Magnus, who teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. Magnus attempted to use a doomsday device to destroy Cybertron, but before Wheeljack was able to complete the device Dust Devil preemptively activated it with the Terminus Blade. Magnus attempted to escape before the doomsday device detonated, but Trailbreaker tossed it through the Wheeljack's portal before it closed. It is unknown if Magnus and his troops survived the detontation. Soon after, Throttle was assigned by Sir Soundwave to assist Alpha Trion in the Temple of Knowledge. Although initially distrusted by Red Alert (surprise!), she was eventually accepted and asks to patrol the Manganese Mountains until needed for infiltration and sabotage missions. With the danger posed by the possibility of Magnus's return, Alpha Trion concluded that he had no choice but to abandon his plans to capture the Old One, and rather to close the rifts as quickly as possible for the sake of Cybertron and Earth. In 2013, he began to do just that, successfully closing the rift in the Temple of Knowledge, and uploading to Teletraan II the plans for his device to do such. Trion then returned to Iacon, where Benin-Jeri and Spike assisted him in building a new body of Dust Devil, as well as seeing to repairs for Trion himself. On 2014, Alpha Trion and Emirate Xaaron nominated Ironhide and Kup to fill vacant positions on the Council of Autobot Elders. In 2015, Starscream hatched a scheme to use Alpha Trion to revive a then-dead Megatron. Starscream tried numerous times to use diplomacy to convince Trion to help him, both directly and through Autobot intermediaries. Eventually, however, Starscream grew frustrated, and realizing talking alone wouldn't get him what he wanted, he instead kidnapped Alpha Trion, and Bluestreak to use as a lever to get Trion to cooperate. After a passionate speech by Starscream and implied threats against Bluestreak, Trion gave in at last, and merged with Vector Sigma once more so that Starscream could use him to resurrect Megatron. Sometime later, Dust Devil sought solace in Vector Sigma's chamber, and Alpha Trion appeared to him as a holographic ghost. Alpha Trion has continued to appear to him and others since then when the need for his wisdom is great. What If? Universes Con World The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ended in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Most Other Autobots not present at the Massacre have also been hunted down and killed, leaving so few survivors that the Autobots are now believed extinct. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre and subsequent Autobot pogrom live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. After Optimus Prime was killed by Megatron in the Ark Massacre, a grieving Alpha Trion helped Bumblebee rebuild Optimus Prime and placed the leader's mortal remains within the Temple of Knowledge, where it remained for millions of years. Hundreds of years after Prime's death, Alpha Trion volunteered his services, mainly helping repair and rebuild the few legions of Autobots remaining on Cybertron. Alpha Trion's generosity eventually cost him his life when a few Decepticon seekers wounded an Autobot, then left him be. The seekers then secretly tracked the wounded Autobot back to Alpha Trion's garage. When Alpha Trion's garage was discovered, Megatron personally traveled to Alpha Trion's secret hideout and fatally cannoned the elder Autobot with his Autobot matrix-powered arm cannon. Alpha Trion managed to hold out for a few hours until Ultra Magnus arived. Alpha Trion then died peacefully in Ultra Magnus' arms. The grieving city commander then transported Alpha Trion back to the Temple of Knowledge where his remains were placed near those of his creation, Optimus Prime. Within the Matrix, Alpha Trion discovered that the elders had exiled Optimus Prime from fully merging with the Matrix, blaming the young Autobot for losing the Matrix and potentially throwing the univese into chaos where Megatron reings supreme. An unphased Alpha Trion used his vast knowledge (with the combined knowledge of the elders) to show a world where Prime passed the Matrix shortly before his death. That "universe" resulted in every last Autobot being elimated thanks to Megatron's power-hungry struggle to find the Matrix. Without an Autobot present, Unicron returned to Cybertron (in 2005) and easily devoured the planet and all its inhabitants. Realizing that Prime made the right choice, the elders apologized to the former Autobot leader and fully welcomed him into the Matrix fold. OOC Notes Logs /Posts 9 million years ago * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. 2007 * July 22 - Alpha Trion Runs into Dust Devil * July 23 - An Illuminating Examination: Alpha Trion examines Dust Devil, and finds out more about Luminous and her activities on Earth. * October 15 - Blaster Returns to Autobot City * October 16 - The Key Returned 2008 * December 1 - A Holiday for Autobot City 2009 * March 24 - Niagara Energy Raid, Snoop's POV - Warpo is attacking the Niagara Falls power station. Snoop goes to investigate. * March 24 - Browning v. Snoop - The faceoff of the century! Violence! Mayhem! Or, just looking at pretty water... * May 17 - Alpha Trion and Spike converse about Luminous * May 28 - What's Snoop chewing on this time? * October 03 - Family Matters - Alpha Trion returns to Earth once again, and discusses with Tyson his near-familial relationship with Dust Devil * October 15 - Origins: Alpha Trion calls Dust Devil a tool. * October 21 - The Offer - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil discuss Cuffs' offer to teach Dust Devil how to gain the respect of his fellow Autobots * November 26 - "Turkey Day Dinner – Snoop POV" - Snoop pops in on the The Witwicky family Thanksgiving dinner 2010 * January 4 - "Arise, Arx!" - Alpha Trion attempts to restore life to Hummer * February 3 - "Rift in Spacetime" - Alpha Trion advises Optimus Prime about the new spacetime portal. * October 2 - "Southwest Portal" - Alpha Trion reports from the Southwest Portal 2012 * September 11 - "Report from SG-Cybertron" - Alpha Trion reports on the situation in Shattered Glass Cybertron. * October 01 - "Planning the diversion" - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil prepare to draw off the Old One so the Femmes can attempt an infiltration. * October 08 - "Travel to Tarn" - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil Travel to Tarn to lay a trap for the Old One. * October 29 - "Battle of Tarn" - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil lure the Old One to Tarn, to keep him distracted while Chromia and Firestar infiltrate Iacon. * October 29 - "Sandstorm to the rescue!" - Sandstorm travels to the Shattered Glass universe. * November 01 - "A Mission, and Mercy" - Chromia and Firestar infiltrate Iacon, and encounter a dying Decepticon. * November 2 - "End in Sight" - Trion reports the Female Autobots' success in gathering data on the Old One's Stellar Spanner * November 26 - "(Mis)Communication" - Alpha Trion has a little difficulty communicating with Windshear. * November 27 - "Rifts Progress" - Alpha Trion reports on his progress in soon closing the rifts * December 02 - "Unwelcome Guest" - Alpha Trion decides to invite Red Alert to join him at the Temple of Knowledge. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion" - Ultra Magnus attacks the Temple of Knowledge in an attempt to destroy all of Cybertron. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV" - Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus launches an attack on the Temple of Knowledge. * December 03 - "Throttle Joins the Party" - Throttle joins the Autobots in the Temple of Knowledge 2013 * January 28 - "Pump-Felt Farewells" - Alpha Trion says good-bye to the Shattered Glass Decepticons and gathers the remaining Autobots to return to the main-universe Temple of Knowledge *February 18 - "It's All Fun and Games" - Alpha Trion Trusts His Life to a Human, and Benin-Jeri loses an optic *February 18 - "Dust Devil adjusts to his new body" - The above log, from Benin-Jeri's POV * March 11 - "Dust Devil Modifications" - Dust Devil tests out his new body modifications 2014 * December 30 - "Starscream’s Request" - Trion reports on Starscream's request that be use Vector Sigma to bring Megatron back to life. 2016 * August 30 - "Seeking Answers" - Dust Devil seeks out the wisdom of Vector Sigma. 2017 * January 17 - "Visit to Vector Sigma" - Seaspray encounters the legendary super-computer Vector Sigma! * April 26 - "How a Resurrection Really Feels" - Dust Devil recruits Typhoon and Spike to return to the depths of Cybertron, near Vector Sigma, to place the forgotten Autobot Zetar in his final resting place. However, being that it's Dusty who's running this show, there is always more to meet the eye to this pretty straightforward request. 2019 * February 08 - "Those Guys on the Surface Are Being Weird" - Dust Devil visits Alpha Trion once again. * February 10 - "Visitors to Vector Sigma" - Dust Devil brings a friend to seek out the secrets of Primus. * March 23 - "A Flicker of Light" - Once again Dust Devil seeks the wisdom of Alpha Trion. Players As a TP-Only character, Alpha Trion is usually played by the MUX TPHead, BZero. With a *really* good app we may be persuaded to make Alpha Trion a permanent FC. Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Council of Autobot Elders Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Command Category:Autobot leaders Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Category:Dead Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters